COMING WINTER 2014
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Last Installment of the 'Protecting Them' Series. When Alice, Dean's little cousin, is offered a job as an interviewer in WWE, she accepts it reluctantly. But with a new job comes new friends and new enemies. Will she be able to resist a certain Shield member even though her heart hasn't healed? And will this certain powerhouse manage to resist her even though he has a girlfriend?


Chapter 1: rewritten

Maybe if she ignored the ringing for long enough, it would disappear. She cast a quick glance to the side of the bed and her worst fear was confirmed. It was only 5:30am in the morning. She threw her head back into the pillow and swore. Loudly. Who the hell was calling her at this time in the morning. Alice groaned and reached for the phone, pressing the green button with enough force to jam it into the receiver.

"Hello?" She snapped, hoping her tone would warn off any unwanted future phone calls.

"Hey short stuff, get the pancakes cooking. See you in ten?" The voice said and Alice recognised it almost instantly. The dial tone beeped and she stared at the wall in shock. A loud scream rippled through the four bedroomed house before she angrily grabbed a hair band and made her way downstairs. Her tiny feet stomped their way down the spiral staircase and made slapping noises as she walked to her kitchen.

'I will kill him when I see him. Dickhead'

Alice slapped the pan onto the worktop and switched the cooker on at the wall, grabbing some bowls out if the cupboard. She then hoisted herself up onto the worktop and began looking for ingredients on the top shelf. Which also required her to kneel on the worktop. After almost dropping half a bag of flour, she sighed and jumped down, getting ready to make a huge amount of protein pancakes for her beloved cousin.

The doorbell rang as she was in mid flip and her pancake tossing skills went right out of the window, the bell making her jump and the pancake splat on the floor. She put the pan back on the stove and stared at the pancake for a few seconds before sighing. She slowly made her way to the front door, dragging her hands over her face which was wrought with tired circles. She saw his annoying ass face at the window, his nose pressed up against the glass in an effort to make her laugh.

5:30 was no laughing matter.

A twist of the key and a swing if the door and Alice was engulfed by two big arms.

"A hug will not fix the fact that your a fucking asshole Mr Ambrose." He kissed the top of her head and grinned, putting her feet back on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about the wake up call Al, me and the guys just rolled in and the girls were sleeping. And nowhere that's open makes as good pancakes as you do." Alice rolled her eyes. He was the biggest charm in the world and she daren't say no.

"I also brought some backup, you know, in case you usually acted the way you do if you are woken before 9am." Alice punched him in the chest and he mocked being hurt, just before Seth Rollins walked in, accompanied by another man, one that made her door frame week like a mouse hole. Alice squeaked as she tried to drag her football jersey over her 'in desperate need of a tan legs'.

"Alice, meet Roman, he's the new guy." Alice shook his outstretched hand. She had sort if seen him in pictures, and that was only because she didn't watch wrestling in TV any-more. He was a whole lot taller and bigger in real life.

"Dean, I only made enough for you. And you know how much you eat!" Dean chuckled and pointed both boys in the direction of the kitchen.

xXx

Alice sat and watched the three men throw back pancakes like it was their last day alive. Dean had been kind enough to make another batch for them as Alice sat and tried not to fall asleep. Dean shoved a glass of orange juice under her nose and she graciously accepted.

"So you guys in town for a few days?" She asked, trying to bring them out of their food comas. All three nodded. Seth grabbed his and two other two's plates and loaded them up in the dishwasher. She smiled at him, to tired to keep speaking.

"Three days. Two taping and one live show. Then we move onto Michigan." Alice nodded. She stood up and moved through to her comfy sofa, taking up a whole two seater and forcing Seth and Roman to share the other one.

"Don't worry, I have your tickets in my jacket pocket." Dean rummaged around for them.

"On second thoughts, I think I left them in my ladies handbag. Whoops." Alice managed to smile but the thought of going to a live show made her extremely anxious.

"I could have bought my own tickets you know."

"Do you know how much VIP ones cost?" Roman replied, a look on his face that said they were indeed expensive.

"VIP? Really?" Alice rolled her eyes and gulped back another mouthful of juice.

"Well, only the best for my little cousin!" Dean ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Any chance I could use your shower? I haven't had a chance to grab one." Alice waved him away, indicating it was fine. Seth and Roman both laughed, Seth getting up to pick up his phone which he left on the breakfast counter.

"Well you know what we do for a living, what do you do?" Roman smiled, making her feel at ease quickly.

"Fashion Stylist. Although I absolutely hate it." She placed her empty glass on the laminate flooring, knowing she would probably forget about it.

"Alice used to be a wrestler, but she gave it up." Karlee jumped at the sound of Deans voiced he had snuck into the kitchen and was now helping himself to a can of Pepsi and an apple.

"Dean, make sure you don't drown in the shower. It would be an awful shame to lose you and that big mouth of yours." She yelled sarcastically. Alice hated it when people repeated details about her past. Alice saw it as just that, the past and that was where it should be kept.

"WOW! Really? Who did you wrestler for?" Alice rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the picture frame which sat on her mantel. It was of Dean, a very young looking version and a smaller lady in a pink mask.

"That's me and Dean, in dragon gate about five years ago?" Dean shouted through, confirming her thoughts. Seth took the frame from Karlee.

" I can't see your face but you look really good! What made you give it up?" Karlee froze for a second, unsure of what to say. She gulped but once again, her loud ass cousin came to the rescue.

"Injury." He simply said knowing it was still to painful for Alice to talk about the real reason she had to give up her dream.

"God, you really are small? What are you 5'4?" Roman asked and she shook her head.

"5"2. But I could kick your ass anyway so no short jokes." Roman and Seth laughed, with a Roman giving her a fake salute to keep his word.

"So I arranged for Kaitlyn and Karlee to look after you tonight. Me and the boys are going to be slightly busy with our matches and I don't want to leave you alone." Alice groaned, she did not need babysitting. Seth and Roman seemed to agree.

"She can take care of herself man, she doesn't need the girls protecting her, it's not as if anything going to happen." Dean gave them a lopsided look, with one eyebrow raised.

"I have been out in public with her before. I've also seen the way people look at her." She is not walking the backstage area on her own and my word is final!" Alice brushed off his protective nature a lot of the time but he had never been this serious, Seth and Roman both held up their hands in defeat. She felt Dean standing behind her and he confirmed his position by putting a large hand on her head and ruffling her hair all over the place.

"Wear something nice and don't be late. I'll have someone pick you at at 7. Now we gotta love you and leave you." Alice stood up and walked them to the door, giving Seth a quick hug before they left and Roman an awkward half hug and half pat on the back. She knew Seth so she felt comfortable. Roman was a stranger, a giant stranger. Dean went to give her a hug and picked her up like a doll, squeezing her round the middle.

"Dean! My shirt!" She yelled, trying to pull her giants shirt down to at least cover her ass. Dean put her down and tweaked her nose.

"See you later kiddo."

xXx

_**Follow and Favorite to stay up to date with this story. **_

_**STORY COMING EARLY 2015**_


End file.
